


With you in my bed

by chiridotalaevis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), 2018 Era (Phandom), Bedsharing, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, a bit of swearing (hence the rating)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiridotalaevis/pseuds/chiridotalaevis
Summary: Sharing a bed is not always as romantic as romantic movies show it.





	With you in my bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [templeofshame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templeofshame/gifts).



> This is a gift for @templeofshame. Thank you so much for your support and endless kindness.
> 
> A gigantic thank you to @insectbah for being an amazing beta!

2009

 

The grandfather clock downstairs just rang out 3 am and Dan is still wide awake. He was sure that all the excitement of seeing Phil again, all the hours spent breathless from making out and the incredibly exciting grinding session that took place right here in this bed just a couple hours ago would be more than enough to knock him out. But no luck.

Perhaps, one of the reasons he can’t sleep is that he still can’t fully believe that he is in Phil’s bed. That the actual AmazingPhil has invited him over yet again and is still genuinely interested in being next to Dan. It feels incredible, unbelievable and absolutely surreal. That the actual Phil Lester is right next to him, out cold and drooling a little bit, with his warm breath tickling the hairs on Dan’s neck.

Or maybe the reason is precisely that. That Phil is close. Impossibly close. He is pressing his entire body to Dan’s side and his hand is sprawled across Dan’s stomach, smushing them together even closer. In theory, it’s incredibly romantic. The person you are hopelessly and desperately in love with fell asleep holding you close, murmuring sweet things into your ear and clutching to you like you are the most precious thing in the world.

In reality, it’s horribly uncomfortable. Phil is heavy and incredibly warm. The parts of their bodies that where their bare skin is touching are uncomfortably sweaty and Dan lost feeling in one of his shoulders about an hour ago. Also, Phil’s breath is tickling his neck ever so slightly and it’s a little gross. The back of Dan’s knee itches and he would desperately love to scratch it, but moving would definitely wake up Phil. The knowledge that he can’t freely move around the bed is making Dan a tiny bit claustrophobic.

But at the same time, he thinks about how this must look. How the two bodies are intertwined with each other. This is cute. Romantic. This is how it’s supposed to be. And it is. If someone took a picture and posted it, Dan would feel so proud that it’s him Phil is crushing with his weight. It feels exhilarating to be in this position, in this bed, with this beautiful human being by his side… The side that has now totally lost all feeling and has probably started to decompose by now.

 _This is literally the thing I’ve dreamed about for months_ , Dan thinks to himself, _what the hell is wrong with me? Romantic movies make this look so easy._

Dan tries to carefully pull himself from under Phil, but as soon as he shifts his body, Phil grunts and clutches to him even tighter. His black hair softly pokes Dan’s cheek and the part of Dan’s thigh that is pressed against Phil’s skin starts to itch terribly.

Dan sighs quietly, careful not to move too much.

 _Do I even need my shoulder? I can live without a shoulder, right?_ he thinks to himself. He glances down to where their feet are tangled on the bed. It makes his chest hurt a little, and not in a ‘a six foot man is crushing my ribs’ way.

In a couple days he will have to take the train back home again. To his house where there is no Phil to suffocate him in the night. Or to laugh with. Or to snog until they both lose the feeling in their lips. He can sleep then. Right now, he just lies still and tries to focus on Phil’s steady breathing.

 _I wonder if feeling so in love is something you can ever get used to_ , wonders Dan as he lies in the dark room and watches the light slowly creep into the window.

 

***

2018

 

“Fuck off,” Dan grunts sleepily, pushing away Phil’s ice cold hands.

“It’s coooold,” Phil whines, pressing his chest against Dan’s broad back and sliding his hands across Dan’s chest.

“Fuck Phil, let me sleep,” grunts Dan in a futile attempt to push Phil away. “I was almost asleep, you fucker, get your freezing hands away from me.”

“Mmmhmhm,” Phil murmurs, attempting to fully spoon Dan and sliding his hands down to his crotch.

“Don’t you dare put those freezing things on my dick, I’ll actually murder you,” Dan shrieks. He pushes Phil away harder this time, making him roll back onto his side of the bed.

It was pretty unusual for Dan to go to bed before Phil, but he spent almost the entire previous night playing Guild Wars and then had to get up early for a meeting with their management team, so the only thing he wanted right now was to go to sleep. He had gone to bed at an ungodly early hour of midnight and was almost fully asleep by the time Phil wandered into the bedroom and got under the covers.

“You’re mean,” mumbled Phil, and Dan could hear the frown on his face. Dan resisted the temptation to turn around and check how upset Phil actually was. He needed sleep. And that asshole knew that Dan couldn’t sleep cuddling anyone. He was expecting Phil to continue his attempts to spoon him, but none came.

There were a couple of minutes of silence, disturbed only by quiet breaths.

 _Shit_. It was impossible to fall asleep wondering if Phil was actually cross. Urgh.

Dan rolled around to face Phil in their bed. Phil was lying on his back, hands on his chest and looking up into the ceiling. Dan could see that his eyes were open. He looked peaceful, slowly breathing in and out and silently twiddling his thumbs. The darkness of the room made it impossible to distinguish every detail of his face, but Dan knew it well enough to see it even in the dark.

They lie in the dark room like that for a minute. Or maybe five. It’s hard to tell because Dan is focused on the soft rise and fall of Phil’s chest.

Finally, Dan reaches his arm out, takes Phil’s hand off his chest and pulls it to his lips. Phil instantly turns his face towards Dan and even in the dark Dan can see how widely Phil is smiling.

Dan presses Phil’s cold hand to his chest, curls around it and closes his eyes. He can feel Phil rolling to him, gently kissing him on the cheek and then rolling back onto his back, but keeping his arm securely next to Dan’s chest.

 _Marriage is compromise,_ he remembers Kath saying a couple of months ago, when Nigel was refusing to try out a new shirt. The memory makes him smile and he presses another gentle kiss on Phil’s knuckles and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think!
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://quercussp.tumblr.com/) or click [here](https://quercussp.tumblr.com/post/181228331117/with-you-in-my-bed) to reblog.


End file.
